Liste des épisodes
Voici la liste des épisodes de Johnny Test. Saison 1 (2005 - 2006) # Johnny au centre de la Terre / Johnny X (Johnny to the Center of the Earth / Johnny X) # Johnny Test vs. Bling Bling Boy / Johnny impossible (Johnny vs. Bling-Bling Boy / Johnny Impossible) # Johnny l'aquanaute / Johnny et le fabuleux sac à dos action turbo (Deep Sea Johnny / Johnny & the Amazing Turbo Action Backpack) # Une fête monstre / Totalement extrême (Johnny Test: Party Monster / Johnny Test: Extreme Crime Stopper) # Johnny et les cochons sur glace / Johnny et la maison des horreurs (Johnny and the Ice Pigs / Johnny's House of Horrors) # Johnny et le pantalon du savoir / Johnny au travail (Johnny's Super Smarty Pants / Take Your Johnny to Work Day) # Johnny et le roboticles / Johnny et la face cachée de la Lune (Johnny and the Mega Roboticles / Johnny Gets Mooned) # Johnny Hollywood / Le rembobineur temporel turbo (Johnny Hollywood / Johnny's Turbo Time Rewinder) # Le retour de Johnny X / Johnny supersonique (The Return of Johnny X / Sonic Johnny) # La vie de chien de Johnny / Johnny et la peste rose ( The Dog Days of Johnny / Johnny's Pink Plague) # Johnny et la manette de jeu extrême / Mini-Johnny (Johnny's Extreme Game Controller / Li'l Johnny) # Johnny contre le Refroidisseur de cerveau / Johnny dans la tempête (Johnny vs. Brain Freezer / Johnny's Big Snow Job) # Johnny, roi du ballon chasseur / Johnny et l'attaque du camion monstre (Johnny Dodgeball / Johnny & the Attack of the Monster Truck) Saison 2 (2006 - 2007) # Johnny et les pirates / Johnny et les Jouets turbo (Hoist the Johnny Roger / Johnny's Turbo Toy Force) # JTV /Johnny vs. Bling Bling 2 (JTV / Johnny vs. Bling Bling 2) # Johnnyland / Le nouveau papa de Johnny (Johnnyland / Johnny's Got a Brand New Dad) # Les samedis de Johnny / Johnny fou de la glace (Saturday Night's Alright for Johnny / Johnny Mint Chip) # La revanche de Johnny X / Le monde enchanté de Johnnia (The Revenge of Johnny X (Jx4) / The Enchanted Land of Johnnia) # Voyage en Black et White / Johnny le Kid (Johnny Test in Black & White / Johnny the Kid) # 101 Johnny / Johnny et les Zombies fondateurs (101 Johnnies / Johnny Zombie Tea Party) # Johnny et la journée des animaux / Johnny le Gros (Johnny's Pet Day / Phat Johnny) # Johnny hors piste / Johnny et le monstre du lac Pork-Ness (Down Hill Johnny / Johnny Meets the Pork-Ness Monster) # Le bon, la brute et le Johnny / Fais dodo, mon Johnny (The Good, the Bad & the Johnny / Rock-A-Bye Johnny) # L'agent 00-Johnny / Johnny de la jungle (00-Johnny / Johnny of the Jungle) # Johnny contre Smash Badger 3 / Le roi Johnny (Johnny vs. Smash Badger 3 / Johnny Bee Good) # Johnny X contre-attaque / Johnny et l'aqua guerre contre les robots-mecs (''Johnny X Strikes Back (''Jx5) / ''Johnny vs. Super Soakings Cyborgs) Saison 3 (2007 - 2008) # ''Johnny contre Bling-Bling 3 / Johnny la boule puante (Johnny vs. Bling Bling 3 / Stinkin' Johnny) # Johnny X et l'attaque des bonhommes de neige / Johnny contre Dukey (Johnny X and the Attack of the Snowmen / Johnny vs. Dukey) # Viens ici Johnny ici mon chien / Johnny compote de pommes (Here Johnny, Here Boy / Johnny Applesauce) # Johnny-mon / Le bain de Johnny (Johnny'mon / Bath Time for Johnny) # Johnny et le déclencheur de monstres / Johnny Gâteries (Johnny Test: Monster Starter / Johnny Holiday) # Bientôt à l'affiche / Johnny s'en va en guerre (Coming to a Johnny Near You / When Johnny Comes Marching Home) # Johnny-Nisse / Johnny Moustache (Johnnyitis / Johnny Mustache) # Johnny Fu / Johnny et la grande évasion (Johnny Fu / Johnny Escape From Bling Bling Island) # Les singeries de Johnny / Le banc de Johnny (Johnny's Monkey Business / Johnny Bench) # Johnny l'araignée / Johnny perdu dans l'espace (Johnny Long Legs / Johnny Test in Outer Space) # Johnny Karting / Johnny sent bon (Johnny Cart Racing / Johnny Smells Good) # Le retour de Johnny-Mon / Johnny Dukey Doo (Return of Johnny'mon / Johnny Dukey Doo) # Le re-retour de Johnny X / Johnny X : la fin finale (Johnny X: A New Beginning / Johnny X: The Final Ending (JX6))'' Saison 4 (2009 - 2011) # Les nouvelles soeurs de Johnny / Trans-Johnny (Johnny's New Baby Sisters / Porta Johnny) # Une bonne action à tout prix / Johnny des cavernes (Join the Johnny Scouts / Johnny BC) # Johnny le fugitif / Johnny dans le trou (Runaway Johnny / Johnny on the Spot) # Dark Johnny / Pas de devoirs pour Johnny (Dark Johnny / No Homework for Johnny) # Papa Johnny / Concours canin (Papa Johnny / The Johnnyminster Dog Show) # Johnny et le chien monstrueux / Le trophée de Johnny (Dukey Jekyll and Johnny Hyde / Johnny's Trophy Case) # La fabuleuse fabrique de biscuits de Johnny / Les sœurs débiles de Johnny (Johnny's Amazing Cookie Company / Johnny's Big Dumb Sisters) # Johnny garde du corps / Tom et Johnny (My Johnny Guard / Tom and Johnny) # Agent secret pré-ado / Johnny fait des bulles (The Quantum of Johnny / Johnny Get Yer Gum) # Johnny vieille école / Johnny degrés sous zéro (Old School Johnny / Johnny Degrees Below Zero) # Johnny Johnny / Les coupons de Johnny (Johnny Johnny / Johnny Double Coupons) # iJohnny / Johnny contre la momie (iJohnny / Johnny vs. The Mummy) # Johnny Rayon-X / La destruction de Johnny X (X-Ray Johnny / The destruction of Johnny X (JX7)) # Le monstre de Johnny / Qui est Johnny ? (Johnny Grow Your Own Monster / Who's Johnny?) # Princesse Johnny / Johnny et ses 99 bonnes actions (Princess Johnny / 99 Deeds of Johnny Test) # Johnny le super survivant / Johnny Test en 3D (Johnny's Amazing Race / Johnny Test in 3D) # Devine qui vient dormir chez Johnny... / Un meilleur ami pour Johnny (Guess Who's Coming to Johnny's for Dinner / Johnny's New BFF) # Johnny vs. Bling Bling IV / Les sœurs de Johnny s'affrontent (Johnny vs. Bling Bling IV / Johnny's Big Sister Smackdown) # Johnny s'en va en mer / Johnny est un gentil glaçon (Sunshine Malibu Johnny / Johnnycicle) # Le roi Johnny / Johnny animé (King Johnny / Johnny Re-Animated) # Les gâteaux de Johnny / Johnny Tube (Johnny Cakes / Johnny Tube) # Johnny à une verrue / Johnny à une verrue (Johnny's Got a Wart! / Sleepover at Johnny) # Johnny dans le tourbillion de la vie / La folle journée de Johnny Test (Johnny's Royal Flush / Johnny Test's Day Off) # Le méga combat mania de Dark Vegan / Les talents cachés de Johnny (Johnny & Dark Vegan's Battle Brawl Mania / A Scholarship for Johnny) # Johnny le matelot / Zone anti-Johnny (Johnny Boat Racing / Johnny Lock Down) # Ce bon vieux Johnny Test / Johnny X reprend encore sa revanche ! (Good Ol' Johnny Test / Johnny X Strikes Back Again! (JX8)) Saison 5 (2011 - 2012) # Johnny est tombé sur la noix / La fête des Pères de Johnny (Johnny Goes Nuts / Johnny Daddy Day) # La croisière de Johnny / Avertissement: cette émission contient Johnny (Johnny Cruise / Rated J for Johnny) # Johnny Net / Johnny contre Bling-Bling-le combat ultime (Spotless Johnny / Johnny vs. Bling-Bling: The Ultimate Battle) # Johnny le chat de l'espace / Johnny des profondeurs (Cat Scratch Johnny / Johnny of the Deep) # Johnny rétro / Irrésistible Johnny (Johnny Swellville / Johnny Irresistible) # Jouer au Johnny et à la souris / Les hommes en noir et blanc et Johnny tout craché (Johnny's Rat Race / Black & White & Johnny All Over) # Titre français inconnu (Lawn Gone Johnny / Johnny's Ultimate Treehouse) # Titre français inconnu (Johnny Goes Camping / Johnny's World Prank Wars I) # Titre français inconnu (How to Become a John-i Knight / The Return of Johnny Super Smarty Pants) # Titre français inconnu (Fangs a Lot Johnny / Johnny Testosterone) # Titre français inconnu (Johnny's Keys to Success / Johnny's Winter Jacket) # Titre français inconnu (Johnny Two-Face / Johnny Susan, Susan Johnny) # Johnny Halloween / Cauchemar sur la rue de Johnny (Johnny Trick or Treat / Nightmare on Johnny's Street) # Titre français inconnu (My Dinner with Johnny / Johnny Alternative) # Titre français inconnu (Cool Hand Johnny / Roller Johnny) # Titre français inconnu (A Holly Johnny Christmas / Johnny's First Annual Snowball) # Sur le lac / Johnny l’exterminateur de microbes (Lakeside Johnny / Johnny Germ Fighter) # Titre français inconnu (Johnny's World Record / Mush, Johnny, Mush) # Titre français inconnu (Johnny's Treasure / Extra Credit Johnny) # Le Pied gauche de Johnny / Johnny contre le Chatouilleur (Johnny's Left Foot / Johnny vs. The Tickler) # Titre français inconnu (Bugged Out Johnny / Johnny Test's Quest) # Johnny-O's / C'est Du-K, Johnny (Johnny-O's / It's Du-Kay Johnny) # Titre français inconnu (Magic Johnny / Dolly Johnny) # Titre français inconnu (Johnny McCool / It's an Invasion, Johnny) # Titre français inconnu (It's All Relative, Johnny / Johnny Rich) # Titre français inconnu (Johnny X...Again? (JX9) / Green Johnny) Saison 6 (2013 - 2014) # Johnny arrête le temps / Facteur Johnny X (Johnny on the Clock / Johnny X-Factor (JX10)) # Johnny soigne Dukey / Le fan numéro 1 de Johnny (Johnny Vets Dukey / Johnny's No. 1 Fan) # Comment éduquer son Johnny / Johnny et Clyde (How to Train Your Johnny / Johnny and Clyde) # La super course de Kart 7 de Johnny / Johnny le baratineur (Johnny's Super Massive Kart Wheelies 7 / Smooth Talking Johnny) # Johnny et la tige de céréales magiques / Johnny et Bling-Bling Bond Bond (Johnny and the Beanstalk / Johnny and Bling-Bling Bond Bond) # Johnny à du talent / Johnny le tailleur d'arbustes (Johnny's Got Talent / Johnny's Rough Around the Hedges) # Johnny à la tête dans les nuages / Au nom de Johnny je vous arrête (Johnny's Head in the Clouds / Stop in the Name of Johnny) # Le contraire de Johnny / Au boulot, Johnny ! (Johnny Opposite / Johnny on the Job) # Le 100ème épisode de Johnny / Johnny Test : La suite de l'épisode (Johnny's 100th Episode / Johnny's Next Episode) # Johnny fait son cinéma / Johnny présent dans le passé (Johnny's Supreme Theme / Past and Present Johnny) # Le château de sable de Johnny / L'abominable Johnny (The Sands of Johnny / Abominable Johnny) # Johnny contre le Dukenator / Johnny et le zoo de l'extrême (Johnny vs. the Dukenator / Johnny's Petting Zoo Posse) # Johnny sauve l'halloween / Johnny et les zombies (The Johnny Who Saved Halloween / Johnny's Zombie Bomb) # Johnny contre Super Méga Méchant Man / Johnny responsable (Johnny's New Super Mega Villain / Johnny in Charge) # Johnny débranché / Johnny et la revanche des monstres (Johnny Unplugged / Johnny's Monster Mash) # Johnny parle aux animaux / Une image vaut 1000 Johnny (Johnny's Chipmunk Chit Chat / A Picture's Worth 1000 Johnnies) # Composez le J pour Johnny / Johnny sur la route (Dial J for Johnny / Road Trip Johnny) # Johnny le décodeur / Johnny contre le virus (Code Cracking Johnny / Johnny Goes Viral) # Franken Johnny / Johnny express (FrankenJohnny / The Johnny Express) # Johnny le cobaye / Johnny fait un don (Crash Test Johnny / Johnny's Junky Trunk) # Johnny et sa bande de super-héros / Johnny à la poursuite de Gil (Super Johnny Action Federation / Gil-Stopping Johnny) # Johnny et le pain de viande géant / Gare à pâques, Johnny Test ! (Johnny with a Chance of Meatloaf / It's Easter, Johnny Test!)